


A Favor House Atlantic

by LongTallWeekend



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (sort of?), Action/Adventure, Angst, Developing Friendships, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scrooge appears briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongTallWeekend/pseuds/LongTallWeekend
Summary: Before being able to present his grand idea to Gyro, Fenton notices a situation going awry outside of Duckburg. Leaving only a note, he takes his leave with the Gizmoduck suit, leaving the lab behind.In these events, Gyro takes some matters into his own hands.





	A Favor House Atlantic

Another day, another damage. Despite how long it had been in use, there had been no time to make proper readjustments to the Gizmoduck suit. No updates, nothing - the suit was needed too many times a _day_ to even have so much as a moment of alone time with it. The suit came in with the same damages at times, be it from battle or a fault in its own build. An easy fix for some, with others sending both scientists running ragged trying to fix it before the next call, only hindered by their inability to keep from butting heads. Arguments ensued many times, with one always trying to find the easiest way to get it done in time, or to get it done with enough of a fix to keep it held together for the next encounter.

 

Despite the higher regard in which Gyro held himself over others as the creator of the suit, the best fixes came from Fenton, though Gyro's pride could never admit it. There was a definite envy, most of it drastically one-sided on Gyro’s part, his façade of egotism covering the fact that he saw genius above his own in Fenton. He didn’t ignore the fact that the best fixes came from Fenton’s mind, but he chose to act as though he did. He was the boss, the last thing he needed was to be outshined by an intern.

 

“Okay, done.” Fenton lifted his head from near the inside of the suit, dust from within covering his face. “See? I told you this would work easier, Dr. Gearloose!”

 

Gyro nodded, smiling - while he may have been envious, he couldn’t be cruel - Fenton _did_ do well. Maneuvering himself away from his position over the machine, Gyro began to remove his safety equipment. Meanwhile, Fenton kept position over the machine and continued with his analysis, as if he were reading it over. Gyro kept an eye on him long enough to notice a change in his facial expression, followed by Fenton running off without a word into his “lab”. Gyro had half a mind to follow, but he had other things to work on and decided that Fenton was likely just writing down the steps to the last procedure they had just gone through with… well, _Fenton_ had just gone through with - Gyro merely watched and helped in whatever ways he could. He never saw much in teamwork and he worked alone his entire time here before Fenton. Why change now?

  

A few minutes later Fenton emerged.

 

“Have fun?” Gyro mocked, before remarking “Took a while, usually it’s better just to make a mental note." “Some things are better written down, easier to understand and look back at - I mean, what if I was suddenly hit with amnesia?” Fenton pondered aloud, sparking a glace from Gyro that seemed to sarcastically ask "really?" Fenton laughed nervously. “Or something like that...”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say Cabrera.” Gyro began to make his way towards the lab's exit, looking back Fenton’s way before leaving. “Shut off everything before you go and I mean everything - I don’t need Mr. McDuck on my case again over a ten dollar increase in the electricity bill.”

 

Fenton nodded agreeably as Gyro made his exit. Suddenly alone in the lab, Fenton made one more brief check of his surroundings before taking his own leave. "Blueprints, idea book..." he internally recounted, though he couldn't help feeling that he was missing something from all that he had drawn up that day.

 

 

“Hopefully I can just ask Dr. Gearloose’s advice tomorrow, if he even takes to this idea. I mean, I think he will-” Fenton thought, making his way back over to examine the blueprint that he was working on - he had poured his heart into it. “I mean it would take a lot of funding... It would be a nice change though! I guess I’ll have to wait and see how this goes.” Having made sure everything was shut off, Fenton turned off the light and made his way towards the exit, looming, just a little, with this nervous feeling he had - but the tinge of hope was there to keep him going.

 

This would surely work.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story is LOOSELY BASED off of A Favor House Atlantic by Coheed & Cambria.


End file.
